


Stuck in Smallville

by no_mercy_bby



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Clark is your bff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't worry tho, Drama, Earth-167, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lex will take care of you, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Red Kryptonite, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Romance, Smallville - Freeform, Smallville is wild guys, You get stuck there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_mercy_bby/pseuds/no_mercy_bby
Summary: Real-life was boring and tiring. What made real-life interesting was entertainment! Movies, games, and even tv shows... What happens after you quite literally get Stuck in Smallville?
Relationships: Clark Kent & Reader, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Lex Luthor/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Somebody Save Me

Today was another exhaustingly boring day at work, but at least it was friday. Thankfully, you had the weekend off to do whatever you pleased. Did that include avoiding responsibilities to continue binge watching Smallville? ...Yes, it did, but it'll be fine.

'They will still be there for tomorrow,' You assure yourself mentally as you settle down on your couch, tugging your coziest blanket up around yourself before hitting play on the remote, easing back against the cushions of your beloved couch. 

As you finally start to relax you think about what you would give to be Lana Lang. Tragic backstory aside, being caught up in a love triangle between down to earth Clark Kent aka Superman and dark, mysterious, billionaire Lex Luthor sounded like a dream. Were either of them perfect? No, but- maybe you were thinking too hard about a CW show that ended back in 2011.

As you struggle to keep your eyes open to watch the show you'd seen before, truly an uphill battle, your eyelids flutter closed and you drift off to sleep while Smallville continues to play in the background.

* * *

Once the meteor shower was finally over, Lex was speeding down the road to this "spaceship" that had apparently been spotted out in a field. He slows down as he hears repeating gunshots, inching forward slowly, coming closer to the ship. 

Coming to a stop, Lex glances out his side door window, immediately spotting a woman's crumpled form in the overgrown weeds and grass.

"Excuse me!" Lex shouts, jumping out of his car and running over to your form that was still motionless on the dirt," Miss, can you hear me? Are you alright?" He questions before kneeling down and shaking your shoulder. Lex presses his fingers just under your jaw, feeling for a pulse and sighing in relief when he feels a steady thump under his fingers.

Brushing your hair out of your face, Lex spots the blood steadily streaming from your temple. Quickly he pulls the handkerchief from his pocket and presses it to your temple with one hand as his other flips out his phone.

"How much longer do you need?... Alright, but I've got to go.. I've found a woman about 500 yards or so from the ship, by the road... Hurry up and get that ship to warehouse 15." Lex states back harshly before tucking his phone away. He slowly eases your limp form up in his arms, carrying you back to his car.

Settling you into the passenger seat of his Porsche, Lex notes your slightly unusual outfit. 

Your jeans were  _ very _ form fitting and your sweatshirt was a size or two too big to be trendy. The muddy high-top Converse on your feet looked normal enough though. 

Lex swiftly clicks your seatbelt into place then shuts the door as he thinks of the best place to take you. 

Surely if you were an alien you wouldn't have dressed so casual? Or maybe that was your plan, to just blend in? The small, Smallville medical center would probably be crowded anyway and surely they wouldn't want an alien exposed to them. 

You didn't have any obvious major injuries that he could see so Lex decides its best if he just calls a doctor to meet him at the mansion. 

Settling into the driver's seat, he turns the keys before easily doing an illegal U-turn, starting the drive back to the mansion.

Reaching over with his right hand, Lex grabs your left hand, holding it loosely before telling you," If you can hear me squeeze my hand." 

Absolutely nothing happens and it honestly starts to worry Lex, how would he break it to your family that you died because of aliens?

Trying again he calls out, glancing over at you," If you can hear me squ-" Lex is cut off as your hand actually squeezes his this time. 

Lazily, your head lolls over, eyes sleepily blinking at him before recognizing him," Shhhhhhsh, Lex…" You shush him then drop your head to your shoulder and obviously fall back asleep, your hand still holding onto his as your breath evens back out. 

Considering you recognized him, Lex took it as a good sign, but he was still concerned about the blood continuously oozing from your temple.

* * *

As you wake up your head is pounding so naturally you press your hand to it only to feel a thick bandage. Sitting up slowly, you wearily glance around, stopping when you spot Lex Luthor in the corner of the room.

Lex Luthor? Wait what? This had to be some weirdly realistic dream or something.

"Doctor said you're gonna be fine, you only had some minor bruises and scratches. Your temple should be healed within a few days though." He states calmly while stepping closer to your bedside, hands casually in his pockets.

You nod slowly, eyeing him as continues to come closer. 

"But now, can you tell me what you were doing in the middle of a field just after the meteor shower?" Lex questions, meeting your eyes with his own icy cool blue ones, almost seeming as if he knew something you didn't.

"I uh…" You pause, trying to remember what happened in that episode of Smallville. The black ship, that one creepy dude and lady, right. You look away from him before quietly lying," I went out to see the spaceship."

Lex tilts his head at you before grabbing your chin and forcing you to meet his cold stare. "You're lying."

"Lex. I-I don't know, I don't even remember there being a meteor shower..." You answer truthfully, trying to avoid his stare.

"Then how do you know about the ship?" Lex questions, his fingers gripping your chin tighter, giving you on choice but to look up at him.

You hesitate trying to figure out a good answer through your muddled brain. 

"Lex? What are you doing?" 

Lex abruptly lets go of your chin and moves away from you, walking over to Clark. 

Clark Kent, Superman came to your rescue, the thought makes you smile faintly at him. Clark happily returns your smile before Lex practically pulls him out to the hall.

You guess they talk about you out in the hall, but moments later Clark comes back in while Lex stands in the doorway.

"Hey, I'm Clark Kent. Lex told me about what happened, are you alright?" Clark asks kindly, before kneeling down by your bedside and resting his hand over yours.

"Hi Clark Kent, I'm Y/n L/n. I'm alright, thanks to Lex I guess." You assure him casually, glancing down at his hand over yours.

"Do you remember what you were doing out in that field?" Clark questions while watching you intently.

"I have no idea, Clark. One minute I'm laying on my couch and then the next thing I know I'm in Lex Luthor's car. I don't know." You reply with a shrug, glancing behind Clark, and seeing Lex practically dumbfounded you weren't an alien. 

"Well that answers the question, now doesn't it. Get some more rest, I'll stop by tomorrow to see you. Bye Y/n." Clark squeezes your hand with a smile then strolling past Lex in the doorway. 

"Oh what you didn't want to lie to Clark?" Lex snarks sarcastically, walking back over to you.

"He's a little easier to trust than a billionaire known for lying and twisting the truth." You reply back easily as you move to get out of bed.

"I don't like the way you act like you know- what are you doing?" Lex gasps in question, before grabbing you by your shoulders and making you sit back on the edge of the bed. 

"What are  _ you _ doing?" You echo in reply, glancing up at him as his hands squeeze your shoulders.

"Doctor said bed rest." Lex tells you softly his blue eyes meeting yours.

"You're lying, Lex." 


	2. Concussion

" _ You're lying, Lex _ ."

"Now why would I lie about your health?" Lex asks, raising an eyebrow at you.

"You said that I only had minor bruises and scratches, why shouldn't I be able to get up?" You question in return before shrugging off his hands and quite literally standing up to him. It was then you noticed that you were only wearing a white button down that definitely had to be Lex's.

"You might have a concussion… Now please get back into bed." Lex reluctantly tells you before nearly demanding you to go back to bed as his eyes avoid yours.

"What? I don't have a concussion, I'm fine, Lex." You assure him before moving to step around him, making him grab your arm in return. You stumble back a step and glare at Lex, who merely shrugs.

"You need to rest, Y/n." He reiterates once again, pushing you back towards the bed. 

You sigh in annoyance then climb back into the plush bed, pulling the soft duvet up around yourself, giving into his insistence.

"Happy?" You question sarcastically, causing Lex to half-smile.

"Tremendously." He agrees quick-wittedly, pulling the door shut behind himself as he leaves. 

When Lex had seen you lying in the field earlier he had debated on helping you or not. For all he knew you could have been an alien and killed him.

Lex seriously doubted you were an alien now, cause surely if you were you wouldn't stick around, and when the doctor… examined you, you looked human enough. 

If Lex dared to say anything about you it was that you were beautiful, especially in his own shirt nonetheless. You were definitely off limits though, Lex had seen the way Clark had smiled at you, Clark would be better for you than he would ever be.

Sighing heavily, Lex takes a swig of bourbon from his glass before typing in your name on his laptop and hitting enter.

Nothing. It was spotless. There was absolutely nothing on you anywhere. No medical records, family history, school records, anything that could usually be found on people wasn't found on you. How interesting.

Glancing up at the clock, Lex realizes he was supposed to wake you up thirty minutes ago. 

He quickly hurries up the stairs and jogs to your room, slowly easing the door open, only to see you sleeping peacefully. Lex smiles faintly as he crouches down by your bedside. You were so adorable.

Brushing his fingers over your cheek you stir a little before cuddling down further into the blankets.

"Y/n… Y/n. You have to wake up…" Lex tells you softly, watching you intently as you make a face.

"No.." You grunt out, clearly half-asleep and wanting to go back to sleep.

"Oh c'mon, we can talk about how-" Lex cuts himself off as you glare up at him in a squint," What about dinner? Are you hungry?" 

You nod slowly then proceed to try and sit up, which Lex helps you with.

"If you fall back asleep, when I get back, I'm not gonna keep waking you up." Lex warns teasingly, making you laugh quietly, he was a little calmer because of the alcohol following in his system.

"I'll be awake, I'm starving." You promise Lex with a smile before he leaves you to supposedly get dinner. 

After Lex leaves, slowly you get up and make your way to the adjoining bathroom to quickly take care of your business. Opening the bathroom door to go back to bed, you are met with the unamused face of Alexander Luthor.

You laugh nervously then try to explain yourself,"Listen Lex, I just had to use the-"

"Y/n," Lex starts, cutting you off seriously," You need to get back in bed,  _ now _ ." 

You try to ignore the rush of heat that rises up to your face as you walk back to bed. Your brain had of course supplied a less than wholesome image of you and Lex in bed together. 

Once you get comfy back on the plush bed, Lex silently passes you a healthy portion of spaghetti and meatballs within a bowl with cheesy garlic bread on the side, as well as a bottle of water.

You both eat in silence on the bed, though you can feel him beside you, sneaking glances at you, from across the short area of space separating the two of you. You're sure he feels the same when you continue to sneak glances at him. 

None of this seemed real, but all of it sure felt real.

"Thanks for dinner. It was delicious." You thank Lex with a smile once you finish eating while brushing a napkin over your lips. 

"You're just lucky I didn't actually make it and that the chef was still here perfecting recipes." Lex smiles slightly, taking your bowl and plate from your lap, setting it on the side table closest to him.

You smile tiredly as you relax against the headboard, watching him as he also settles down quietly beside you. Reaching over with his right hand, he grabs your left, lightly squeezing it as you stare.

"I went to go do a background check on you Y/n, but can you believe what I found? Nothing, not a single thing, not even your birth certificate." Lex calmly tells you before shifting to face you more, his pretty blue eyes meeting yours. "Now, I don't know anything about you and I don't understand how that is even possible."

You try to shrug casually as his thumb smooths over the back of your hand. "I'm not from Smallville." 

"But you're not from anywhere else either." Lex challenges, watching you closely which makes you start to feel uncomfortable. "You're not on the run from the police, are you?"

"No, no, nothing like that, Lex." You reply simply before glancing down at your fingers tangled with his.

"Just tell me what it is then." Lex implores tamely, tugging lightly on your hand.

"I… I don't know…" You reply meekly, how could you possibly explain that you got stuck in a tv show?

"I'm sure you know I am not a patient man, Y/n, now I'll ask you one more time. Where are you from and who are you?"

"In all honesty Lex, I don't know how to explain it, like I told Clark. One minute I was on my couch and the next I was in your car." You answer, squeezing you his hand then moving to let go, but Lex's hand holds tight to yours. 

"I feel that you're leaving part of the story out. Y/n, you can trust me, I promise." Lex replies all too sincerely which starts to unnerve you.

Glancing at the clock, you realize it was midnight and you were exhausted.

"Lex, it's getting late, surely this can wait till tomorrow?" You reply quietly, squeezing his hand back before meeting his intense gaze.

"Of course, but I'll be expecting an answer then." Lex answers simply, leaving no room for argument. He tries to let go of your hand to get up, but you tug him back down.

"Please don't leave me alone." You whisper earnestly. Smallville wasn't the most ideal show to be stuck in and you were honestly pretty unsure about everything. When you went to sleep earlier, you had no dreams or anything at all. What did that mean? Were you stuck in a dream? 

Maybe you were just being selfish for wanting Lex to stay longer.

"Alright, of course. It's okay Y/n." Lex assures you before climbing under the duvet and then clicking off the lights.

You close your eyes and try to sleep, but the ever present chill of the mansion had crept up upon you, making you shiver.

"Are you cold?" You hear Lex whisper in question and before you could even answer, you feel his arms slip around you, pulling you to lay on his chest. Silently, you settle against Lex as his arms continue to hold you, your shivering gone from the heat radiating from him.

"Goodnight Lex," You whisper quietly.

"Goodnight Y/n." Lex whispers in return as you tuck your face against his neck and then toss your leg over his, practically laying right on his chest. 

_ I wouldn't trade this for the world _ , Lex thinks as he rubs a hand lightly on your back. 

Your comfort brought so much more relief to him than any drug. 

Lex knew he would do anything to protect you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think?? I really liked this chapter :) please feel free to comment what you think because I'm dying to know! Have a great day/night btw💕

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think :) comments truely fuel the fire that is my writing lol


End file.
